The present invention is generally concerned with providing a method of attenuating the effects of ethyl alcohol intoxication in a patient. Currently, when intoxicated individuals are brought into an emergency room, they are sometimes given valium. Valium is a sedating tranquilizer and therefore it adds to the effects of ethanol which is a depressant.